Who's the Boss?
by Karen-Charlene
Summary: AU in which Lillian isn't married and Riley is her girlfriend. Set after episode 1x05 'The Rescue.' SMUT


**Disclaimer: God, how I wish they were mine.**

**Rating: M**

**A/N: Another Intelligence drabble, this time with some Liley fun ;)  
>Post ep to 1x05 'The Rescue.'<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Who's the Boss?<strong>

The second Lillian's bottom hit her wooden desk, she moaned into the kiss and gripped the brunette's hips tighter, drawing her overly heated body closer.

"Mmm, I didn't know you were _that_ glad to see me." Riley smiled against the older woman's lips, hands disappearing beneath the hem of her dress.

Lillian's lips, in response, descended onto her neck, sucking the sweetness of Riley's vanilla perfume into her mouth. "What were you thinking letting them take you?" she mumbled against the soft flesh.

"I was thinking,"—her hands ascended higher, fingertips leaving trails of flames on the creamy skin of the blonde's thighs—"I was saving an innocent girl's life."

Before she knew it, it was Riley's bottom's turn to hit the desk as their bodies switched positions, Lillian's hands holding her hostage between the piece of furniture and her burning body. In a husky voice, she stated, "Next time, you should listen to your boss when she tells you to pull back."

Within seconds, they were back in their early position, Riley's hand re-disappearing between Lillian's legs. "Lillian?" she murmured sweetly, her lips a little bit too close to the other woman's, making it harder to think, let alone form words.

"Hmm?" was all the older woman managed.

"When we're at work, you can be my boss all you want." Before she continued, she found Lillian's lace covered center and pressed her palm hard against it, eliciting a ragged gasp from the blonde.

"But in here,"—she ran her middle finger up and down the already soaking material—"I'm the boss."

Despite the flames of passion Riley's ministrations were causing in the pit of her stomach, Lillian still managed a small smirk followed by an arched eyebrow. "In case you haven't noticed, we _are_ at work."

Providing her own smirk, Riley slowly leaned in and captured her boss' earlobe between her teeth, her fingers never ceasing to tease her sex through the fabric of her panties. "Do you want me to fuck you or not?" she whispered huskily.

Due to the arousal she heard in her girlfriend's voice, her hot breath setting fire to the skin of her neck, and the never ending ministrations of her fingers where she wanted her the most, it took Lillian a moment too long to register the question, but when she did, she nothing but released a low, almost animalistic growl from the depth of her throat and whispered in a voice that didn't sound like her own, "Yes, please."

"What? I didn't catch that," Riley teased.

"Yes, please," Lillian repeated louder, the air disappearing from her lungs with every breath she released. How could this woman have such an effect on her?

"'Yes, please,' what?" Riley persisted.

"Jesus, Riley," she breathed, her legs nearly giving out beneath her as the brunette pressed her index finger to her opening, drawing an inch of the lace material inside.

"'Yes, please,' _what_?"

"Please," the blonde practically screamed, "fuck me! Give me all you've got, just please," she panted, "stop torturing me."

The moment the last word left her dry lips, Lillian's panties were shoved aside and two fingers entered her moist opening. Had Riley not covered her lips with hers in time, the entire building would have heard Lillian's scream of pleasure.

Getting lost in the sensation of the warm walls surrounding her fingers and the sweetness of Lillian's lips, Riley lingered on the kiss a moment too long. Her eager tongue tentatively sneaked out to caress the cherry lips against hers, which needed no encouragement to part and invite it inside to explore. However, Lillian was getting tired of waiting, and as the kiss grew more heated, she pressed down on Riley's fingers, silently willing them to move.

Before long, the brunette's fingers were pounding Lillian's vagina with sheer force and passion, leaving the blonde with the only option of latching back onto Riley's neck in order to muffle her moans. She licked, nipped, and bit at the heated skin she found there. It tasted too good to let go, but when Riley added another digit to the party between her thighs, her head fell back into an angle the bordered on painful and a long howl escaped her lips as her body tensed up before beginning to tremble violently, her walls trapping Riley's fingers inside.

It took Lillian a while to come down from her high, however when she did, she discovered that Riley had never stopped stroking her way in and out of her throughout her orgasm, helping her ride out her release.

"Now I know why you hired me for this job," Riley commented with a shit-eating grin minutes later as both women were making themselves look presentable again.

Lillian halted the movement of her fingers in her hair mid-brush to look up at the younger agent with a matching grin. "And why's that?"

"No one else here could give you a descent orgasm."

"I see." Lillian nodded in fake-solemnity while approaching the brunette. "So what does the fact that I pay you say about you?"

Instead of replying, Riley wrapped her arms around the blonde's waist and pressed a lingering kiss to her freshly made-up lips.

"Keep that going and there won't be a next time," she whispered against said lips.

"Forget I said anything." Lillian smiled before kissing her lover back.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, I know it's short, but whO CARES YOU GOT FREE SMUT SO SHUT UP AND REVIEW pwease? :3<strong>


End file.
